


One Man's Trash is That Same Man's Treasure

by orphan_account



Series: Still in Diapers [7]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: ABDL themes, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentions of non-sexual age play, canon-typical group taunting, i mean kinda..., it's not really kink since it's not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things thrown away and hidden from site are often the greatest clues to finding someone's secrets. Keep your pacifiers in a lock box, kids.





	

Now Richard could often be anxious, but he wasn't usually paranoid. That being said, someone had been in his room while he was gone. It was only about a half an hour while he went out on a grocery run, but in that time, something in his room had changed. Something had been shifted out of place and he couldn't exactly tell what. He checked the closet, diaper stash still in order. Nothing was gone, but something had certainly been moved. He checked, Snuffles, the stuffed rabbit he'd had since he was a kid but still hadn't even told Jared about, was still hidden as always but under his pillow, there was no pacifier.

“Fuck...” Richard fished around, hoping it had just fallen somewhere. No luck.

“Hey dipshit!” Gilfoyle leaned in the door frame. “You looking for this?” The pacifier dangled from his finger.

“Why?” The question came out as more of a whine.

“Because fucking with people is kinda what we do.” Dinesh emerged also and shrugged.

“Please, this is...” Richard didn't exactly know how to explain what they probably knew.

“This is hilarious, that's what it is.” Gilfoyle smirked the smile of a man with no fear of God. This sort of shit made him feel powerful.

“Hey Erlich!” There was a creak from the backyard door soon after the words leave Dinesh's mouth.

“What is it?” His voice echoed from the kitchen.

“We're making fun of Richard!” The footsteps were at a sprint.

“Did you guys finally find his porn collection? I've been looking for that for months.” Erlich slid in to the room forcing all three of them to enter since they all couldn't fit in the doorway.

“Even better, we found this.” Gilfoyle showed the pacifier to Erlich. “Motherfucker's got an age-play kink.”

“Yes.” Erlich shrugged. “I know.”

“You knew and you didn't tell us? You left us out of this?” Dinesh seemed ridiculously offended.

“No... No way...” Gilfoyle full on smiled. Like a real, honest to God smile. “You left us out because you were in on it, didn't you? You're his daddy!”

“What are you going to do? Make fun of me like a duo of school boys? You're even worse than Richard. At least he had the decency to be the cute kind of immature.” Erlich's sneer was angry, sure, but it was mostly disappointed.

“Don't treat me like a child!” Gilfoyle spat out.

“You're acting like one so I see no reason not to.” Erlich crossed his arms over his chest.

“This household is a democracy!” Gifloyle took a somewhat aggressive step closer to Erlich.   
“We'll vote on whether we're allowed to give Richard shit on this or not, how's that?”

“Well there's four of us here and we need an odd number for an even voting scale who's going to be the non-partisan?” Dinesh asked.

“Jian Yang?” Gilfoyle suggested.

“No.” Erlich snapped. “That freeloader doesn't live here as far as you should be concerned.”

“But Jared's too nice to side with us!” Dinesh sounded like he was wining.

“Well too bad, he's the fifth member of this household, he's going to be the fifth vote.” Erlich took a short step into the hallway, just far enough for his voice to carry. “Jared you need to vote on something!”

The footsteps that followed were soft and shuffling, as usual but Jared didn't enter the room with the rest of them. He stayed out in the hallway in an attempt to preserve some amount of personal space for the other four of them all jammed in the entryway.

“What's up?” His smile was bright but unsure.

“Richard's kinky as fuck and we're voting to make fun of him for it. This is a kink-democracy and I'm exerting my right to kink-shame.” Gilfoyle spoke up before anyone else could.

“You know that I'm all for jovial work-place camaraderie, even if it requires a few joking insults here are there but isn't that... a little too personal?” Jared wrung his hands nervously.

“So, is that a no?” Erlich looked at Jared hopefully.

“What I mean to say is, if we're going to make fun of Richard, shouldn't the door be open for everyone else. Equal opportunity so to speak.” Jared's eyes flickered over the group, searching for some sort of response. “I'll vote yes if this becomes a group activity because then it can be a trust exercise.”

“I vote no.” Dinesh chirped, almost, the words slipping out of his lips as quickly as possible and sounding like a nearly indistinguishable burble of syllables.

“Sounds like someone's got something to hide!” Erlich deeply. “Well it's still a no from me.”

“And a no from me,” Richard added in.

“Well, that's a majority vote so I guess it's off the table.” Jared shrugged, seeming as if they'd lost out on an opportunity to bond over something.

“Too bad, I wanna hear what Jared's got wrong with him.” Gilfoyle sarcastically smirked.

“You don't want to know, trust me.” Erlich shuffled away and Jared followed him out.

“So, what's it like to be vetoed?” Richard tried to look smug.

“You're still fucked up.” Gifloyle sneered.

“Maybe so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a big shout out to sexuallymonsterous for helping me work this whole thing out and for making this series possible. You've aided and abetted a lot of sin.


End file.
